Spideypool
by TheCollisionOfYourKissInDragt6
Summary: This is a collection of short (or not so short) Spideypool Fanficitons, with YOUR requests, via the reviews section!
1. 21 Guns

**The mission was suicide and everyone knew it. It was suicide, even for Wade Wilson. But when Deadpool hears that it was HIS Baby Boy has been kidnapped? It's about to be Chimi-Fucking-Chonga Time.**

 **AKA this is the first time Peter has seen his the famous anti-hero Deadpool fight.**

 **AN: [White Box] and {Yellow Box} in their respective boxes. AKA the voices that chill in Deadpools head.**

"Breaking News-"

"Boring!"

I shouted at no one in particular. I was currently standing in Spideys apartment, waiting for him to get home. I had bought him tacos, because he is too broke to buy them himself. I would simply leave them here, once the door started jiggling, because sadly, my presence bugs my Baby Boy.

Which makes me super sad, because I actually love the kid. But he hates me so,

"-recently a teenage boy has been kidnapped-"

[Blah, blah, blah]

{WHO CARES AGAIN?}

"I don't know, but Petey better be home soon, 'cause the tacos will be cold soon,"

I say with a pout.

[If he's late, can't we just eat the tacos?]

{BUT WE GOT THEM SPECIFICALLY FOR PETEY PIE!}

[Yeah, but why waste a good warm taco?]

{WELL, YEAH, BUT-}

"-the kidnapper has requested The Avengers or The X-Men to come save him, or any type of superhero. We do not know if-"

{THE AVENGERS?}

[Ha Ha Ha! Why would you call for the X-Men, they suck]

"-the boy has been identified as a college student, studying photography, and biology, by the name of Peter Parker-"

"PETEY!?"

I shouted. The boxes were shouting viciously around in my head as the tacos were thrown unceremoniously across the room as I threw myself out the window.

{WAIT DUMBASS!}

[Where are we going!?]

"Right, duh,"

Once I landed, I began my climb back up to the apartment, sliding in through the window.

"Okay, creepy warehouse twelve on creepy warehouse street in the creepy warehouse part of town. Let's go!"

Then I re-threw myself out the window landing in a perfect roll on the pavement.

People 'bout to become un-alive.

"Hello, my main man,"

"Hello Mister Pool, where are we going now?"

I grinned and told him the general direction of the warehouse. He smiled and asked me,

"And why are we going there Mister Pool?"

I sighed, looking out the window sadly. Checking my pockets and rifling through my duffel bag filled with various guns, bullets and straps, picking various ones to attach to my side and shoulders.

"Well. You know the kid I'm in love with,"

"Mister Parker?"

I nodded with a small smile on my face.

Petey was just the cutest, with his little nerd glasses, and his lanky arms. And his pretty brown hair and pretty brown eyes. His straight jawline and nerdy personality. Always tryna correct me when I make a Star Wars joke. When he gets all excited about science and whatever. That time he let me come with him when he went to take pictures of the New York skyline. He was so cute that day. Getting all excited as the colours in the sky changed, pulling out his camera and getting in weird positions to take a photo. The wind rustling his hair. He didn't want me there, but the boy sure knows how to suffer. And his pretty pink lips would always be turned in a frown when he saw me in his apartment, and how he'd try not to smile as I give him some tacos. And his little feet.

[Not to mention that fine ass he's got going on]

{AMEN SOUL SISTER}

"Mister Pool?"

"Sorry, right, well, he's just been kidnapped so-"

"-Are some bitches going to die sir?"

"Shh, sh, not the d-word, it sounds ugly, but Oh-ho yeah, bitches gonna un-alive. Big time,"

He just laughed, turning a corner.

{GET THE BIG ASS GUN!}

"Which one?"

[No, no, no, closer, no, actually, YES!]

I grinned. The boxes sure knew how to pick 'em. So do you, mister writer lady sir.

I lifted the gun up as we pulled up at the creepy warehouse part of town.

"High five me bro,"

He held up a hand and we high fived. It was great.

"Okay, perimeter check,"

[Since when have we ever done one of those?]

{THIS IS OUR PETEY DUMASS! WE GOTTA MAKE SURE EVERYONE UN-ALIVES, BUT HIM!}

"Yellow's right, gotta make sure Baby Boy is okay,"

Stealthily, I walk around buildings checking every corner, listening for any movement or people talking.

Creepy Warehouse one has zero people.

Creepy Warehouse two also has zero people.

But Creepy Warehouse three has a couple going at it.

{YEAH!}

[Shut up Yellow]

Ugh, who cares about the boring Creepy Warhouses, gotta get to my Petey.

So using my teleportation abilities I made it to the roof of the Creepy Warehouse Petey was in.

Shit.

Three guys, one on a skylight, one guarding a door, one patrolling the roof.

"Okay, time to actually do stuff, so if you guys would shut the fuck up, that'd be grand,"

{BUT WAAAAAAAAADEY}

"Sh!"

I shouted, probably louder than necessary, and got the attention of dumb guard one. He held his gun up, pointing it in front of him as he stepped around carefully. He walked directly past my hiding place, so I come up behind him and wrap an arm around his neck, locking him in a choke hold, before slapping my gloved hand over his mouth and nose.

He started struggling, kicking and thrashing around before his movements got less jerky and desperate and more, sleepy and dead.

[Oops]

Gently laying him on the ground I pick up his gun, a fairly decent one I suppose, and begin rounding the corner to face guard on the skylight. Okay, simple tackle, break his ribs in a step, should be simple.

I get ready to tackle him, running and gliding through the air, ignoring the laws of gravity for a moment as I dive tackle him to the ground and the little bitch squeals. Suddenly a gun shot was heard and there was a hole that went straight through my right lung.

"Motherfucker!"

I stomp on the kids head beneath me, hearing it crack, before turning around and straight armed barely even watching, and shooting door guard once, twice, thrice, four times in the head.

{OOPS}

[That probably alerted the other guys, good job Wade.]

Rolling my eyes, I sneak over to the door, listening for any more guards. Nothing. Grinning I make my way down the stairs, hoping that the stairs weren't creaking. Under the stairs was a two guards, slowly waking up the steps.

{SEE, YOU DUMASS, THEY HEARD YOUR FAT ASS MAKING NOISES!}

"Shut up,"

I hissed, silently sitting on the railing, pulling my katanas from their places on my back, I did a silent flip, landing in between them. Before they could notice me I stabbed them both in the gut and sliced up through their chest, neck and head.

[FATALITIES!]

{AWESOME!}

I begin my truck down, before noticing that I can get in the roof, without alerting any guards, or accidentally stumbling in on a bad-guy meeting.

{REMEMBER THAT ONE TIME WE DID THAT AND THEY TRIED TO KILL US?}

[Shut up Yellow!]

I began walking in the rafters, massive industrial lights hanging from the dusty ceiling. Looking around I could see what looked like dozens, at least six dozen guards, all carrying guns and standing around uselessly, in a lazy circle. They were faced outwards some pointed toward doors and others just leaning over to check around creates and cars.

{CHIMICHONGAS!}

[Yellow.]

{RYAN REYNOLDS!}

[Yellow.]

{MONOPOLY!}

[YELLOW!]

{AM I ANNOYING YOU WHITE? AM I REALLY ANNOYING YOU?}

[SHUT UP YELLOW!]

{MAKE ME!}

"Shut up! You guys aren't helping!"

I hissed. In the middle of the circle I could see a skinny man in a white suit walking around talking for no real reason, until I saw who it was he was talking too.

My beautiful Baby Boy.

[Isn't Spidey just the cutest thing?]

Trying to ignore the boxes blabbering on and fighting in my head, (thanks writer, you are just, just awesome), I crawled along the rafters getting a better vantage point of my Boy.

He was covered in bruises, cuts and blood. His glasses were cracked and laid on the ground beside him. His pretty brown hair was matted and had blood and dirt messed in it. One of his pretty brown eyes had swollen and closed up. His shirt was torn and dirty, along with his pants. His back pack and all its contents spilt everywhere. His pretty mouth was covered in an unhealthy amount of blood, but the beautiful barstard had the biggest smirk.

{PETEY IS SO CUTE!}

[We taught him well.]

"Okay guys, what is the plan of attack?"

[Okay, so you should pick them off one by-]

{-WE WORK BETTER WHEN WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO THINK! JUST JUMP IN THERE!}

"That's what she said,"

{YES!}

[You are not actually considering this are you?]

"You underestimate me White,"

I dived pulling out a gun and shot at least three people on my way down, landing on a crate. Suddenly everyone opens fire at me and pain erupts through almost every limb and asset I have. A shot to the head and I'm out.

Waking up moments later, I find I am next to Petey and he's holding my head in his lap.

"You're an idiot Deadpool,"

"Shh, don't tell anyone,"

I hope he caught my drift as I whispered that. He didn't raise his voice or even look surprised just continued to whisper worriedly, a tiny bit of blood coming out of his mouth. Even like this he was still beautiful.

"This is suicide. Even you would die. I'm not worth it Deadpool,"

I felt my face harden at that.

Spidey didn't think he was worth it. He didn't think he was worth me risking my life for him. How dare he think that. He's worth being saved time and time again. And I would die every time, no matter how much it hurts, if it mean he will be safe.

"Challenge accepted, Baby Boy,"

Peter frowned a little bit at my statement or the nickname, or both, before I started slinking around the corner, trying not to draw attention to myself.

These guards were the worst guards I've ever met.

I get around a corner, checking all my rounds of ammo, seeing if they'd taken my katanas, when suddenly I hear a,

"WHERE DID HE GO!?"

From Mister Bad Guy. I looked around the crate to my Baby Boy, who was just smirking, with his blood stained teeth.

"You think this is funny Parker? I have the power to tell everyone your identity. I wouldn't be laughing,"

Peter stopped smiling and glared at him, before being kicked in the face, blood spraying from his mouth.

[Wait?!]

{MISTER BAD GUY KNOWS PETEY IS SPIDERMAN?!}

"Now they all have to die, are they even holding a ransom?"

[The TV didn't say anything about a ransom, remember?]

{KILL! KILL THEM ALL! KILL! KILL! KILL!-}

"WELL? WHAT ARE YOU STANDING HERE FOR? FIND HIM!"

The guards scrambled around me, running in various directions.

"Okay White, what should I do?"

[Oh so now you listen to me?]

"Just shut up and help me, Petey's life is on the line!"

[Okay! Okay, so, we should use our awesome swords, to silently un-alive as many people as possible.]

{THAT IS THE SMARTEST THING YOU HAVE EVER SAID!}

Yellow and White began bickering and rolling my eyes I unsheathed my katanas. Crouching down I began my mission of killing as many people as possible without being noticed.

Kind of like Assassins Creed.

[-That reminds us, we should get an XBox]

{YEAH XBOX ONE! XBOX ONE! XBOX-}

"Shut Up!"

I hissed quietly, slicing a guys head off in one swipe.

I got about five, six guys when someone finally spotted me, opening fire immediately.

I took off running into a various hallways as I heard more and more footsteps running behind me.

I took a right into a room, which was probably the stupidest thing I have ever done. Hiding behind a crate I carefully look over to see about two dozen guys, guns all pointed at my hiding place.

"Hey guys-"

I stand up and they shoot at me. I sit back down and throw my arms up.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah. Guys calm down,"

"Why should we?"

"Excellent question Fancy Pants, because I am proposing a truce,"

Someone grunted from the crowd.

"I can regenerate, like, really well. You know Wolverine?"

I hear various grunts in response.

"Well I got a healing factor that makes Wolverine go like, 'Uh, I wish I had Deadpool's healing factor, Bub',"

"And we're supposed to care?"

I popped my head over the crate, hands still up and wiggled my eyebrows. My voice was like ice as I said.

"You don't,"

They shuffled around uncomfortably.

"So You can go now. . ."

I ran my hand along the crate gently, tiptoeing my fingers across it.

"Or, I can pick you off. One. By one. By one. And no matter how many times you kill me,"

I smiled sweetly, my voice returning to its normal, crazy tone.

"I'll be okay!"

That was enough to get all of them bolting down the hallway. I follow them stopping when I hear Mr Bad Guy screaming,

"Where are you going?!"

"He's crazy!"

"This is not what I signed up for!"

"This is Bullshit!"

"I'm out!"

I grinned when I heard the door slam shut. I casually walked out shooting some of the lights hanging from the ceiling so they went out.

The remaining guards looked around in panic. There were only two lights left, shining on my Spidey and Mr Bad Guy.

Suddenly there was an explosion outside. I climbed up the walls, getting on the rafters and shouted at the group of people below.

"Did I forget to mention the bombs I planted before I came in here? Silly me!"

{THAT ONE LOOKS LIKE HE IS ABOUT TO SHIT HIS PANTS!}

[Did they really think that we were going to let them go free? We did say they were gonna die.]

"Super true White,"

I responded loudly. I was making my way around the rafters (What the hell Writer? What's your thing with rafters?) when I decided now would be a better time than any to drop down on the bad guys.

I land on someone's shoulders, their head between my legs. I hook my feet under both of his armpits and lean back, lifting him off the ground and over me. But before I go completely over, I use both my guns and shoot two guards. I landed on my hands, flinging my legs backwards and unhooking my feet from his armpits, as he flew across the room into the side of the wall, a sickening crack as he lay completely still.

I run straight at another guy, just as a bang goes off. I don't move and I feel the bullet whip past me, breaking my ammo strap, bullets flying everywhere.

Turning to the poor kid that did it, his gun still smoking I shouted,

"WHAT THE SHIT?"

One. Two. Three. Four. Four bullets wasted on some kid. And seeing as I have lost majority of my ammo, that was probably the stupidest thing I could have done. Hitting myself in the head with my gun a say,

"Bad Deadpool. Bad Deadpool,"

I look in front of me, seeing someone line up the shot. I stop my toddler-like pacing and bashing myself in the head with my gun to point said gun at him.

Pulling the trigger I grin.

"Good Deadpool. Very, very good Deadpool,"

{HIT THE GAS, KILL THEM ALL AND WE CRAWL AND WE CRAWL AND WE CRAWL!}

"Good idea Yellow,"

I say as I dive and then crawl away, to ovoid the sudden onslaught of bullets from the remaining fourteen Bad Guys.

[Check our ammo.]

"Mmkay,"

I looked in both guns, one had five, the other three. Great. Eight bullets. Fourteen guys, plus Mister Bad Guy. Fifteen.

"Okay fellas,"

The gunfire ceased.

"I only have eight bullets and there are fifteen of you, if you don't want to die, leave now,"

I said cheerily.

No one moved.

What a shame.

I put one hand on the crate and fling myself over, bonnet sliding across it, shooting one guy in the face. Running across the illuminated area, I dive for the darkness.

Moving quickly I get to the other side and roll over a car, managing to trip one guy in the process. As he went down, I place one foot on his gun hand, breaking it, before standing on his chest. One guy starts coming at me with a knife, so I go to choke slam him, but change my mind in a split second.

Instead I grab his knife arm, karate chop his shoulder, which sent a shock through his arm, making him drop the knife.

One guard begins to line up his shot, as I turn knife kid in front of me, protecting me from the bullets that fly past.

My human shield falls to the ground in a crumpled heap, just as the kid on the floor, knocks my feet out from under me.

He had somehow become aquatinted with the knife and immediately made a stab at my head, which he was right on target and felt the cool metal, slice through my brain. I hear someone gasp somewhere in the distance.

Sighing I turn to the slightly blurry knife kid and grab him by the neck.

Pulling the knife from my head, and shivering in disgust as I feel my cells join back together to create flesh and bone, I hold it against the poor, terrified and mildly nauseous kids head. I say in my best Heath Ledger impression.

"Why so serious?"

He looks at me, almost as if he doesn't get my reference before I plunge the knife through his skull.

I look around and see Mr Bad Guy lining up a shot on my Petey, who was looking at him with wide doe brown eyes.

"Not today,"

I whisper shout, stumbling, my disorientated head not quite sure why all the quickness is necessary. I throw myself on top of Peter just as the bullet passes out of the barrel. It rips through my side like fire, then a second one through my still healing head.

It burns and I feel like I could pass out right then as another one passes across through the left side of my chest, right through to the other side on the left.

"Ow,"

I spit out sarcastically as Peter looks up to me, concern, fear and desperation in his eyes.

"It's all good Petey,"

I say with a small smile as another bullet passes through my leg.

"But that is quiet enough of that,"

Even with my blurry vision and the sarcastic comments from the boxes I manage to shoot someone a few times.

[Five left. Use them wisely.]

{BOOM! BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!}

A small trickle of blood falls from my mouth and Spidey has a tear roll out of his eye.

"Shh, hey, I swear I'm fine,"

He smiles sadly, but it turns into more of grimace.

Suddenly there is laughter and we both look over to see one of the guards, a flame thrower now in replacement of his gun.

"Man you guys fight dirty,"

I gently pick Petey up, ignoring all or my organs reorganising and creating themselves, and run. Gently placing him out of relative danger.

"COME AT ME BRO!"

I shout as I run around a jeep. Everything was less fuzzy and hurty, so I decided now would be an excellent time to be a total smart ass.

Flame thrower guard began setting up his said flame thrower as I began shouting again,

"COME AT ME BRO, THINK YOU COULD BEAT ME IN A GUN FIGHT!?"

He pointed it at me and let it rip. Flames licked at the side of the crate I was standing on an I watched as it began to ignite in flames.

"This is actually pretty cool,"

I flip off the crate and he follows my movements, flames way to close for comfort, and I kick one kid in the stomach.

He falls back into his friend and I pull out my katana, slicing both of their stomachs open.

Thing is, as I did this, I totally forgot about Flame Guy, who directed the blaze at me, just as I turned. The flames engulfed me and the two kids on the floor.

"Fuck,"

This shit hurts. I fall to the ground, feeling a part of my mask burn away with the flames. I pat it down and commence the Roll part of Stop, Drop and Roll.

I roll away, shooting someone in the head.

That's six down, nine to go.

Four more bullets. Damn son.

I charge toward three unsuspecting guards, who all think I am still in the blaze, probably dying.

"Hello? Do you have a moment to talk about our lord and saviour Jesus Christ?"

They turn around weapons ready, shock and fear etched into their features.

"No? Okay then,"

Katanas out, I plunge one into some guys stomach and he falls. The other two pull out they're meat cleavers and go to cut me at the same time.

My swords go out, stopping them from doing any damage. This goes on for multiple minutes, I lean back and do the full on matrix thing, jump the leg slice, everyone. I'm sure it looked cool.

Flame Thrower Guy finally realised I wasn't in the blaze and turned the blaze on us. I shove the two kids forward, straight into the flames and hear them scream in agony. Man I feel you.

[Okay, take out Flame Guy.]

"No shit!"

I run up and jump on a crate, pushing off the side and roundhouse kicking Flame Guy in the head, sending him spiralling to the ground. I put my swords back where they should be and shoot him in the head.

I blown on the barrel, the smoke flying everywhere and I grin like a manic, which to be fair. I am one.

That's nine down, six to go.

And Three bullets.

I quickly dispose of three of them, a quick decapitation here, a nice shot to the head there and a finally hand to hand combat, where he knocked me down and I did that cool get up thing.

You know, where you're on your back and you put your hands behind your head and spring up on your hands, eventually landing on your feet?

Cause that's what I did.

Then proceeded to shove him into the flames.

There was one guard left, who just gave up and ran away. Straight into one of the bombs I set up earlier.

I was aware how horrifying I must have looked.

Some of my gross scarred face showing, blood trickling from my mouth and maybe my nose. My suit was burnt in various places, at some point the guy I was fighting pulled out a knife and jammed it all up in my ribs, so there was bound to be some more blood pouring out of that.

My brain was all fuzzy, so I was probably walking super slow and dramatic, like a zombie.

One bullet left, my katanas slightly melty looking and covering in blood loosely held in my bloody hands.

Man was I tired.

I walked up to where the white suited man was, dropping my melted katana and reaching for my gun instead.

"Didn't think anyone would be able to do it,"

He said, slight awe and confusion in his eyes and voice.

"Duh, I'm fucking Deadpool. And you, you motherfucking, shitnut, douche canoe, bitch ass Fucklet, owe me some mother fucking tacos,"

His eyes widened in surprise.

"I-I what?"

"You fucking heard me, you little jizz donkey, fuck rudder, shit sipping concoction of a dick sucking fish. You owe me some motherfucking tacos,"

He gulped.

"And you better fucking pay for my Petey's medical bill,"

He shakily pulled out a credit card and gave me the PIN number.

"I've been waiting for like, one thousand words for this moment,"

He gave a confused look as I winked at the writer, who blushed profusely from where they wrote. He looked around as I stepped on his chest, placing the cool metal of the gun against his forehead and pulled the trigger.

{THANK FUCK FOR THAT!}

[Thank fuck indeed.]

"Wade?"

I turned around to see Peter, laying exactly where I left him. I scrambled over to him, getting on my knees beside him.

"Petey, are you okay?"

He smiled, a tiny bit of blood dribbling from his teeth.

"Aww man, your parents are gonna kill me when they realise what happened. Man I'm supposed to protect you from shit like this. You need to be more careful. Fuck. This is all my fault, I didn't finish this mission for that guy and they knew about you somehow. I swear I didn't do anything-"

"-Wade-"

"-Damn it I'm such an idiot, I am the worst person ever. They should have shot me a few more times. Speaking of shot, did they get you? Let me check-"

I started patting him down, checking his cuts and stuff, keeping up my worried blabbering,

"-I should really take you to the doctor, but then they'll ask what happened, and then they'll ask who I am and try and make me a hero and that's not good for business. Like you know? Any way, it doesn't seem like you got shot-"

"-Wade-"

"-if you did I'll go and machine gun someone's ass. Did you get shot? Did Mr Bad Guy do something to you? I know he kicked you a few times in the face, which by the way was super rude and I can't believe he would do something like that. Who kicks someone in the face? Especially, my Baby Boy, the sweetest thing ever. Who would try and mess up this pretty face any way? I mean-"

"-Wade just shut up for two seconds-"

"-That son of a- What? Oh, sorry, yeah I can stop talking. I must be really annoying, just, let me pick you up and I'll take you to the hospital?"

I went to lift him up, but he slapped my hand away, showing one of his very slowly healing cuts. I feel myself deflate a little. He didn't need me any more. He would heal up nicely, the police will help him out, and I'll just be another, irrelevant character in Spiderman's Amazing life. Like always.

"No thank you. I should be good. After all these years, I've never seen you fight,"

I shrugged sheepishly,

"I don't normally let people see me do what I do and live, so this is kinda weird for me. You can't like, tell anyone about how crazy my methods are, none of them were planned at all, like. I'm not like Bruce Wayne and the Ninjas,"

Peter just shook his head smiling. I looked at his pretty eyes as I trailed off. They were happy, but tired and filled with something else. I don't know, emotions are hard.

One of his hands slowly reached up to my singed mask and he gently cupped my jaw.

"And after all this time, I've never seen your face,"

I pulled away slightly and put a hand over the exposed skin self consciously. He frowned slightly, a little bit of sadness on his face.

"Yeah no, same thing, people who see my face generally die at the end of this. That and it's really gross, the stuff of nightmares really. I've actually seen someone throw up before. Like it's all scarred and messy, and scares children and adults a- wha-what are you doing?"

"Something I should have done years ago,"

He grabbed the back of my mask and gently lifted it over my face, I couldn't register what was happening until it was fully off and he had let it fall to the ground. I ducked my bald and gross head and hoped he hadn't seen how gross I am.

[Now he's going to run away screaming, because you're so gross.]

{YEAH WE PUKE AT THE SIGHT OF YOUR UGLY MUG!}

[Why would anyone want to willingly look at that?]

I felt my head go down lower as the continued insulting me.

But then there was a warm hand on my jaw, the other snaked around my neck and he made me look at him. His face was extremely close to mine and I could feel his breath on my scarred lips.

"Beautiful,"

He whispered before leaning in and gently pressing his lips to mine. It was just a brush of lips but I felt my eyes go wide as his close. He pulls back slowly, arms dropping as he frowns.

"Sorry,"

He mutters amongst other things that sound vaguely like 'Stupid' and 'Look what you've done!?'.

I sat for a moment before putting a hand on either side of his cheek, gripping them lightly and pulling him in for the best kiss of my life.

 _Do you know what's worth fighting for?_

 _When it's not worth dying for?_

 _Dos it take your breath away?_

 _And you feel yourself suffocating._

 **Hey guys so that's my first Spideypool fic. I hoped all you nerds, like myself enjoyed it. I will be taking requests, for one shots, and I can write anything, although I kinda suck at smut, so just bare that in mind in your requests.**

 **There can be no powers, Aunt May, Superfamily, no scars Wade, Scarred Wade, older Peter, Young Peter, whatever you want just give me some details and I'll write about it.**

 **And please review, it makes me happy. Also that would be a good place for me to access your request!**

 **So yeah.**

 **Toodles!**

 **Umm.**

 **That's about it.**


	2. Just Fucking Kiss Me

**OTP Prompt: They are fighting. What's it about?**

 **;**

"You do this all the time!"

"So what?"

Wade yelled back. Ugh he was so frustrating. It wasn't even that big of a deal. He'd seen me without my mask on loads of times. I just wanted the favour returned. It's not like it was that hard. All he had to do was lift an arm up and pull it off.

"It's not that big of a deal!"

"Not that big of a deal, uh huh, yeah, sure,"

He was in his mercenary gear, all tight spandex curling around tense muscles that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. The red and black wound across his broad chest, over his shoulders and over his face.

Damn, why won't he just let me look at his face.

"Wade! It's been three years!"

"So!? Everyone hates me! How do I know you aren't just using this as black mail?!"

I turned around to look at him in disbelief.

"You are unbelievable! How would I even use that as black mail!? Hell, you could even use my face as black mail!"

I was livid, I wanted nothing more than to punch him in the throat, or rip his dumb mask off. I hadn't decided which one yet.

His hands were on his hips, and what looked like a pout under his mask, but I wouldn't know that would I? He had one hip cocked, a hand resting on one of his gun holsters, the other resting on one of the various pouches, containing God knows what. It could be anything from food to the most deadly form of poison known to man, untraceable, tasteless, odourless, maybe all of the above.

"God dammit Wade! Why is this even a big deal?!"

"I don't know! You tell me!"

"UGH!"

I pull my mask up and over my head, before slinging a web out and going to shoot off. As it connects itself to the side of a building, I feel the pull and I lean slightly toward the ledge.

But suddenly it snaps and I see a shiny silver flash rip it in half. I begin to fall off the building, feeling a strong arm wrap around my waist, yanking me against their chest.

I look up, seeing the Deadpool mask I knew so well.

It was currently glaring at me.

"No,"

"No?"

"No,"

I shoved him off me and he stumbled back, before falling over.

Shit.

I forgot that his leg was regrowing. It was currently this weird bone marrow, this clean white thing that was currently forming bones.

Wade hissed and gripped the bone carefully. A piece, what might've been the knee cap, or the foot rolls across the ground.

"Shit Wade, I'm sorry here-"

"Don't worry,"

After I made sure he was okay I began my glaring again.

"Just tell me Wade,"

I began as he stood up slowly, balancing on his one leg.

"And give me a reason, one that isn't, 'Just 'cause', please? That's all I want,"

He looked down and seemed to have tuned out.

"No, shut up yello-that doesn't even make sense. . . No we are not. What? Shut up! I-so what? Maybe I am! Could I-Jesus, calm down whit-okay now that's just rude. . . Yeah, he probably will. . . We are not killing him Yellow. Hey! Fuck you. I'm not that gross, okay, okay! Yes. . . No. . . No. . . Why? Should I risk everything? What if-okay Debby Downer. . . Does it matter? We'll lose him either way,"

"Wade?"

He looked up at me, as if only just realising I was here. I knew he heard voices, but from what I saw and heard just then they must be pretty bad. I thought they were his own voices, not random voices, that from what I hear, are rude to him.

"You'll leave,"

He says sadly.

"What?"

"There, that's my reason, you'll leave,"

I glanced down and saw his leg had become bone, with all the little toe bones and I watched him tap them like you would fingers, hearing the bones click and rub against each other as they did so.

"That's bullshit!"

"It's true!"

I scoff and shove him, ignoring as he winces slightly on his step back.

"You can't possibly know what I'll do!"

"I have a pretty good fucking guess!"

"Oh really?!"

"Yeah!"

We were both breathing hard, about a metre or two from each other.

"God, you are such a dick!"

"I'm the dick?"

"Yes! Making up some bullshit about how I'll leave if I look at your face! You're my best friend! How could you think I'd do something as douchey as that!? I thought you knew me better!"

He stands up straighter as I push him in the chest, making him take steps back. He grabs my hand and pushes me back a few steps.

"Because that's what everyone else has done!"

I stop to think about his words. Everyone has left him? That sounds about right. Not a lot of people can put up with his incessant blabbering, or his trigger-happy nature. But to leave because of the way he looks?

That's utter bullshit.

"Then clearly you don't know me!"

"Oh yeah, we'll have a look at this!"

And he ripped his mask off.

Three whole years. That's One thousand and ninety five days. And this is what he looks like.

I sucked in a breath.

His face was covered in grotesque scars, chunks off his skin missing. His head was bald, his skin looked as though someone had burned it off. The scars were angry and red, they looked fresh, like they had only just healed, still painful and ready to be easily sliced back open. One wrong movement and the scar would open.

He had no eyebrows, no eyelashes that framed his beautiful blue eyes and tiny nose. His eyes were the kind of blue you fall into, the kind you get lost in. Strips of light blues and Aqua greens swirled in his eyes, with a darker blue ring circling the iris. They were a bright, baby blue colour, so bright and pretty, but filled with so much anger and self loathing that it broke my heart.

"This is why! This is why I didn't want to show you!"

He looks down, choking on his words as I stand there, staring at him wordlessly. He looks back up gulping before continuing,

"Because who would want to look at this freak!? No one! You are the only friend I've ever had, the only friend that has stuck with me for so long, that hasn't left me because of my insanity. Because of my insane persona. Because of my job. Because of how I act!"

Breaking out of my stupor I shout,

"And you think this matters to me?"

"Yes! Yes I do!"

"Why!"

He glares down at me, the blue eyes cold and filled with self depreciation.

"I have had countless partners or to-be-partners leave me because of this face! I have had people shoot themselves to get away from this fugly mug. Hell! So many people have thrown up because of this! I look in the mirror and up even I throw up a little! So excuse me for trying to keep you for a tad longer, but it had to end at some point didn't it!"

He starts to limp away, his leg almost fully healed. Even the skin of his leg was grotesque.

"Wade! Where do you think you're going!?"

He flipped me the bird and kept walking.

"Son of a bitch,"

I begging chasing after him.

"Wade stop!"

He kept walking and as I catch up to him I hear,

"Great, fucking ruined it, motherfucker, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid,"

"Wade!"

I grab his arm and make him stop walking away.

"I don't care!"

He stops walking. Damn his biceps are hard. These are some toned biceps. Shit. Off topic, focus Peter, Wade, focus on Wade.

"You should,"

"But I don't, I don't because I care, Wade Wilson, I care,"

He doesn't say anything and I take this as the opportunity to turn him around gently.

"About you. Not about your stupid scars. Not about your insanity. Not about your childishness. I care about the man who got all excited meeting Captain America for the first time, stumbling on his words as he tried to make a good impression,"

Wade grunted angrily in response, head dipping lower.

"I care about the man who wears dresses and taunts bad guys. Who wears sill high heels, and still kicks ass wearing them. Who wears them to fuck with gender roles. Who pretends to be the damsel in distress when we are fighting together,"

I watch as his ears turn red. Naw, he's blushing.

"I care about the man who bought me fifty teddy bears and filled my room with them when I was feeling sick. Who brought me too much soup and was clumsily trying to feed it to me, while telling awkward jokes,"

He shakes his head.

"I care about the man in front of me, who despite his shitty life and scars, still lives and helps people. You help people Wade Wilson. You help put bad guys away, you help me, you help the Avengers and even the X-Men in their missions. Hell, from if what you say is true, you even help yourself in alternate universes,"

"But I'm gross. I kill people Petey. I'm not a good person, my face is fucked up, my entire body is fucked up. Hell, my life is fucked up,"

I groan in frustration and poke him in the chest.

"You are too. So what you have a few scars, so do I. It doesn't-"

"-So what Petey? You shouldn't care. You just shouldn't! I'm worthless, I'm a killer. I'm an asshole to everyone. I don't deserve you. I don't deserve this life. This life that I royally fucked up,"

"Wade, stop hating yourself for a moment and-"

"No! I won't! Because you should hate me too! "

We were both looking at each other, in a stand off position. Wade was flexing his muscles, puffing his chest out and trying to look intimidating. My eyes only came up to his collarbone so I had to look up at him through my eyelashes. I pull my mask down and wades eyes flick down to my lips. I take a chance to look at his too.

They were chapped and scarred like the rest of him, but the skin looks smoother. He licks them gently and I feel a heat spark in my stomach. My brain goes fuzzy and I am solely focused on Wade Wilsons lips.

My best friends lips.

Our faces were inches apart and he whispers angrily,

"Why don't you hate me? It's so easy,"

"I could never hate you, fuckface,"

And I don't know how it happened, or who did it, but our lips crashed together in a hot and desperate kiss.

Wades shoulders relax and his arms melt around my waist.

My hands find his wrists and slowly travel up his muscly arms, over his shoulders and rest on his neck.

His mouth opens and our noses bump into each other's slightly.

I lift up onto my tip toes and reach a hand up behind his head, trying to get him to lean down.

His lips feel unexpectedly soft, but bumpy from the scars. I moan into his mouth. Never had I been kissed like this.

With such emotion. With such desperation and want-need. I had always though he was joking with the pet names and the declarations of love toward me.

And all the kisses to the cheeks, the cute little heart bears, little stares I had passed off as his little facade.

And I didn't know I needed him, I didn't know I needed him to show me his face this bad. I didn't know that I was going to be making out with him, touching him in ways I would never admit that I had wanted to.

Something about him made me feel safe. I had always thought it was the fact that he was so heavily armoured and didn't mind killing anyone who threaten me. But I was wrong.

He felt like safety because I always knew he would never hurt me. Well, not intentionally.

He was safe.

His tongue comes into my mouth, exploring it as I run my hand across the back of his neck, wrapping an arm around his neck.

We try and get impossibly closer to each other.

He moves his hand over my hip, down and grips my thigh.

Then the other.

He pulls back gently before saying softly,

"Jump, baby boy,"

I do and he catches me, I smile down at him, looking into those beautiful blue eyes, the eyes that looked so happy and so excited, like a kid on Christmas.

I chuckled slightly as his thumbs rubbed my thighs gently a he held me up.

"Dork,"

"Jerk,"

"Whatever,"

"So pretty,"

I blushed at his words.

He grinned a wicked grin, one that I had only imagined under that mask of his.

Damn that's hot.

" _Just fucking kiss me,_ "


	3. Please Don't Be Mad Baby Boy

**Don't forget to ask for certain stories that you want! I am always open to suggestions!**

 **...**

 **OTP Prompt: They are making out on the couch but then one of them accidentally rolls off and the other one is frantically asking if they are okay.**

 **...**

"Petey! I'm home!"

Pete wasted no time in flinging himself off the couch into his boyfriend.

"Hey now, what's up?"

Pete just held him tight, arms wrapped around his neck and breathed in his scent. Wade always smelled faintly of gunpowder and smoke, but among that, something minty and something distinctly _predator._

 _He always smelled like home._

"I missed you,"

Wade sighed, wrapping his arms around the younger boys waist. He nudged his nose into Peters hair, smiling softly, because _damn, how did I ever get this lucky?_

"I missed you too Beautiful,"

"Shut up,"

He grinned as he pushed Wade away playfully and gently. He then frowned up at the larger man, crossing his arms over his lanky frame. Wade frowned too, stepping closer and holding the lower halves of their bodies together.

"You said four days,"

"The Guy gave me faulty details,"

Peter raised an eyebrow. Wade sighed letting go. He was still dressed in his mercenary gear, katanas strapped to his back, all of his guns still attached. And that's when Peter notices the sleeve that wasn't connected to the rest of the suit. Neither was both the pant legs. Or the fact that majority of it looks singed, like it was lit on fire.

Or the hole right above his heart.

Peter looks at him and he can feel his eyes filling with tears. A hand goes to his mouth and he turns around,

"You said Wade, you said you would be careful,"

Wade huffed, coming up behind him and going to rest his hands on Peters waist. Peter shrugged out of his grasp, missing the sad pout he got in return.

"I'm trying Petey,"

"Are you?"

He says angrily as he turns around. Wade looks down. His shoulders are slumped, his face in a frown, an arm over his chest, rubbing his other arm gently. Peter sighed and told himself to get it together and to calm down.

Wade doesn't like yelling. It makes him panic.

"Take off your mask, I haven't seen you in three weeks,"

Wade shook his head sadly and slightly distressed. Peter frowned.

"I. . . I haven't completely healed yet. . ."

He trailed off. Peter felt his eyebrows knit together and he placed his hands on either side of the Mercenary's face. Wade winced slightly, a small whimper escaping his mouth.

Peter didn't ask his permission and Wade didn't protest. Peter carefully pulled off his mask.

And he felt sick at the sight before him.

He was missing an eyelid, majority of the flesh around his jaw burned off, exposing the burned bone underneath.

The iris of the eye with the missing eyelid was currently a black-purple colour; the other eye swollen to ugly colours of black and blue.

There were several new scars, one slice across his neck, a new bullet wound in the side of his bald head.

He had what looked pus pouring out of his missing ear.

He was missing his bottom lip and several of his teeth.

"Oh Wade,"

Wade just smiled sadly, wincing slightly at the action.

"What happened?"

Wade sighed as Peter watched his eyelid steadily grow back, his iris turning back to it's pretty blue colour and his other eye's swelling go down rapidly.

"He said there would be eight men. Turns out there were actually a few dozen, trained in the art of ninjutsu and taekwondo. And of course it was a trap. The guy that asked me to kill the people, was actually the guy behind the whole mission,"

Peter stared at him in disbelief.

"Apparently, he knew that I am dating 'Spiderman' and they tried to get me to give up your identity. So they could kill you,"

"How long?"

"What do you mean?"

Peter stared at him, watching in mild fascination as the skin rebuilt itself around Wades jaw bone.

"When did they catch you?"

Wade sighed and mumbled something.

"Wade,"

He insisted in a warning tone. Wade frowned slightly and muttered,

"Don't be mad, Day two,"

Peter couldn't contain his anger. He began pacing the room angrily.

"Why didn't you just get out? Why did you stay there for three whole weeks!?"

"It's not that simple, Petey,"

"What do you mean it's not that simple! I've seen you dismember three people in one slice of your katana! I've seen you shoot four people with one bullet!"

He huffed angrily, turning to face the Merc With A Mouth, whose face was almost completely healed.

He wiped off some of the dead skin around his newly growing ear.

"They put a tracker in me. Then strapped me down to a table, in a lab. Then they would ask me where you were and I would either live up to my name, or I would glare. If I responded with a smart ass comment, they would un-anyway. If I had of escaped Petey, they would have tracked me back to you. And, I can't have you hurt, because of me,"

Peter was silent as he looked at the cold look on his boyfriends face. Of course, it wasn't directed at him, it was directed at himself.

Peter walked over and placed an arm around the older mans waist, another on his neck, forcing him to look at him.

"Wade, I could've handled them. You don't always need to protect me,"

He looked up and began shaking his head furiously.

"But that's my job. If I can't protect you, then what good of a boyfriend am I? Really, that's kind of the only thing I offer. I'm not smart, or charismatic, or good looking. Plus I am quite contrary. Old definition, obviously. Not to mention dependent, clingy, inadequate, insecure, expendable, insane. I am also such a feist, with a dash of despondency and-"

"Okay, no more big words. Just promise me, you will be more careful,"

He looked away, saying nothing.

Peter sighed and wrapped both arms around his waist, nuzzling his nose against the older mans neck.

"Please?"

He pressed a soft kiss on the corner of his boyfriends jaw, earning him a quiet sigh. Still, Wade said nothing. So Peter placed another. And another. And another. Slowly making his way down his neck and then back up.

"Please?"

He breathed, trying to ignore how happy and relieved he felt and how much he just wanted to kiss Wade and love him, but he had to promise this first.

Wade still didn't say anything.

Grinning against Wades neck he continued his kissing, sucking on the corner of his jaw, earning a moan from Wade, as he tipped his head back.

"Come on Wade. All you gotta do is say two, measly little words,"

Wade shook his head, eyes closed. So Peter continued his track up his boyfriends neck, getting Wades earlobe in his teeth and tugging on it gently. Wade moaned,

"Okay, you cheater,"

"Okay what?"

Peter replied cheekily, biting his earlobe softly, before sucking on the soft, scarred skin behind his ears. Wade growled.

 _Damn, that was hot._

"I promise,"

"Good boy,"

Suddenly Peter was thrown against the wall by a smirking Mercenary. Peter grinned back up at him as Wade leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss.

It's sweet and lazy, just enjoying each other's company. It had been so long, Wade still winced every once in a while when Peter would press something that was still healing, but then they would giggle and bump noses; giggle some more.

Thing soon became more heated. Wade looked into Peters doe brown eyes, with his piercing blue eyes. Or, eye. The other one was still a faint purple.

Wade grabs Peter's wrists, holding them above his head with one hand, the other slowly making its way down Peters side.

They are flush against each other, chests against chests, stomachs against stomachs, thighs against thighs. Wades hand travels slowly getting dangerously close to Peters crotch.

He stops, placing his hand on the baggy t-shirt and slowly grabs it, pulling it up and over his head.

Wades t-shirt.

Peter was wearing Wades t-shirt.

Wade presses his hands above his head and begins kissing him roughly. Peter moans into the kiss and tries to free his hands.

"Nun uh, Baby Boy,"

Peter whines and goes to say something, before he is being kissed again, hands all over him, up his sides, down his chest, across his stomach.

And suddenly a hand is at his crotch, palming him through the tight jeans he has on. Peter throws his head back against the wall with a moan, and Wade begins kissing down his neck, sucking on his collarbone and pressing kisses everywhere.

"Missed you so much Petey,"

Peter grinned lazily as Wade put both of his hands onto either thigh, encouraging Peter to jump up.

Peter wraps his legs around the older man, using his hands to feel over the tense muscles under all the spandex.

Peter wraps an arm around Wades neck and leans in to start kissing him softly. Wade slows down and starts walking toward the couch, falling backwards gently. Peters hand immediately finds the bottom of Wades spandex shirt, as he tugs, trying to get the hint across to Wade.

He smiles happily, tugging his shirt off and leaning back up to kiss the other softly.

He had missed this.

Had missed coming home and kissing Peter senseless and being kissed senseless himself.

He had missed running his fingers through Peters hair, hearing the younger boy moan his name. Among the others excessive cussing, that Captain America would be absolutely appalled by.

Wade had missed being held in his Baby Boy's lanky arms.

Smelling his sweet shampoo, that smelled of honey, the scent of the strawberry gum he chewed on almost constantly. And of course the weird scent of coffee and lavender.

They were kissing, things getting more heated, when suddenly Peter pulled on Wades hips, rolling them both over the couch onto the floor.

They landed with a thump and a surprised biting of lips. Wade sat up quickly, immediately cooing over the boy that was now under him,

"Petey? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Wade-"

Wade starts feeling behind his head.

"Are you sure? No bumps? No bruises? No concussion?"

"Wade!"

Peter shouts giggling. Wade frowned before shouting dramatically,

"Oh my god I broke Peter!"

Peter continues to giggle and Wade is seriously getting worried.

"Peter? Are you sure you're okay? You're laughing and I'm worried, you hit your head and-"

"-You're such a dork-"

"-Now-Wait, what?"

Peter reached up and placed a kiss on his nose, silencing him.

"I actually broke you,"

Peter laughs loudly as Wade grins down at him, cradling his head, a hand on his bare chest. Wade smiled before whispering gently,

"I love you,"

Peter giggled some more before reaching up and pulling the scarred mans face closer to his.

He bumped their noses together before whispering back.


	4. Last First Kiss (Part 1)

**No one was ready for it. But the time had come.**

 **:**

 **(Based off the song Last Kiss by Taylor Swift, but I thought this title had a better ring to it. Sue me. Also, CheekyXO, did you want any side ships, Stony? Science Bros? Clintasha? That's all I need to know and then your request will be up next!)**

 **:**

 ** _I Still Remember The Look On Your Face_**

The mans mask came off. His scars shone in the moonlight. His face was sad. A sorrowful smile twisted his lips. His eyes held admiration. He grinned up at the boy above him. The boys hair blew in the wind. His brown eyes shined with unspoken sadness. His soft fingers brushed the rugged plains of the mans skin below him. " _Wade_ ,"

 ** _Lit Through The Darkness_**

He stared wistfully into the boys brown eyes. He pulled his hand, from out of his black glove. The other, gently clutching the glove, resting on his stomach. His ungloved hand, reaches to brush the boys jaw. He smiles, brushing away the shining droplet. "Don't cry Baby Boy. Not for me,"

 ** _At One Fifty Eight_**

He checks his watch. The boy leans into the mans hand, shaking his head in sadness and frustration. How can you be degrading? Even like this? He gently lifts the mercenaries head into his lap. Cradling the mercenaries shoulders. He presses a hand to the steady stream of red, flowing from his abdomen. The man smiles at him. He uses his other hand to lay it on top of the vigilantes hand on his stomach. "You can make it. . . right Wade?" He says, checking his watch, to see if he could call for help.

 ** _The Words That You Whispered_**

Wade just smiled. He smiled his breathtaking, earth-shaking, heart-breaking smile. The one he had seen so many times before. But had never stopped to memorise it. His pretty blue eyes pools of sadness. The colour of the sky. An hour after the set. With stars. They glistened. They glistened with hundreds, if not thousands of tiny stars. Wade soft voice interrupted his thoughts. "I've always wanted to go," He whispered. The tears fell harder. He was faintly aware of the others calling for them. But they didn't matter. Not now. Not ever. They would never matter. Not without Wade, "And I thought I'd be happy about it, y'know?"

 ** _Just For Us To Know_**

Peter shook his head. He had to try. The fire that burned in his eyes, was too bright. Too bright to burn out. He had so much to do. So much to live for. "And then I saw you-" "-Don't-" "-I have-have to. And I saw you. I saw you on the top of that roof. I saw you jump off. I saw you swing through the city," Peter had began shaking his head. His vision blurred at the edges. He could see Wade. Wade, in all his beauty. And kindness. All his fire. All his love. This couldn't be happening. A nightmare he will never escape. A tear escaped both their eyes, "And I couldn't believe it. There was this kid, fucking, _jumping_ off a building. A skyscraper. And I ran toward the edge, only to see you fly back up. Doing this beautiful, acrobatic thing. You were so graceful. And elegant. And I-I hadn't even met you. But I wanted too. I wanted to know you. So that's what I did,"

 ** _You Told Me You Loved Me_**

"I followed you. I watched where you went. Studied your rounds. And I finally worked up the courage to talk to you. And you were sassy, and witty, and amazing and I just. God, you couldn't be real. And then we started hanging out, and you showed me your face. You let me in. And I-I felt safe with you. No one had ever made me feel that way," Peter laughed softly. He watched Wade's face as another tear rolled from Wade's eye, "And I showed you my face, and you-you didn't run away and I, I knew then that. . . Well, I was in love with you,"

 ** _So Why Did You Go Away?_**

Peter was in shock. Wade had spent, all this time, _eight fucking years_ , pining after him. Flirting and making dick jokes. Being a grown child, dressing up in dresses and pretending to be the damsel in distress. Doing dumb things just to try and impress him. Having awkward side hugs, secret smiles, inside jokes. More tacos consumed then anything else. Buying Peter things he needed and things he didn't need alike. Joining him on rounds, just being there, and he had been in love with him this entire time? All jokes and flirting aside, he realised Wade had never actually told him he loved him.

 ** _I Do Recall Now_**

Peter remembers. He remembers so much. So much that indicated that Wade loved him. He'd always known, he'd supposed. He must've been too afraid of the Spiderman's Curse to even think about initiating anything. He remembered Wade always being self conscious, especially that time Peter suggested they hung out some place, as themselves. " _Are you sure you don't want me to wear my mask Petey? Don't wanna gross you out, do we?" "Aunt May won't mind if I wear my hoodie and cap, would she?" "Think I'll pass Petey, don't wanna disgust the general public today,"_

 _ **The Smell Of The Rain**_

He smiled at the sudden memory of when they were in the rain, they had just returned from two separate missions. _Wade was in a helicopter, Peter in a plane, and it was pouring down with rain. The Avengers had been their general, douchey selves, when it came to anything to do with Wade. So, naturally, Peter knew_ exactly _what to do to make him feel better._

 _ **Fresh On The Pavement**_

 _Wade said he was going to meet him at the airport, to take him home, but Peter was gonna surprise him._

 _ **I Ran Off The Plane**_

 _He knew exactly where Wade would go. Exactly the route he would take. He pulled his mask on, flung out a web and waited in the rain._

 _ **That July Ninth**_

 _He finally saw the silhouette. Defined by hard outlines and soft curves. He flung a web out between the alleyway. He did it a few times. Just to make sure. He connected one to the middle and dropped down. Feet touching the web. Hands gripping the shiny, almost indestructible string. He lowered himself upside down, in front of Wade. And touched his chest._

 _ **The Beat Of Your Heart**_

 _Wade looked up in surprise. Peter took his hand off Wade's chest briefly, to lift up his mask. He placed it back on Wade's chest._

 _ **It Jumps Through Your Shirt**_

 _And leaned, the slightest bit. Bare skin against masked lips. Barely touching. Peter closed his eyes, almost grinning at the way Wade's breath hitched slightly. He heard Wade sigh softly._

 _ **I Can Still Feel Your Arms**_

His arms wrapped around Peters shoulders and cupped his shoulders, and looked into his brown eyes. He smirked his famous Wade Wilson smirk. "I love you Petey," Peter grinned, tears, mixing with snot and the blood from Wade's hand. " _Come on Wade,_ "

 ** _I Do Remember_**

Peter suddenly remembered. Remembered a lot more then he used to. Remembered hundreds of moments and fleeting glances. And he suddenly noticed a running theme. All his happiest times, seemed to revolve around Wade. The dumb mercenary, with the heart of gold and never ending supply of dick jokes.

 ** _The Swing In Your Step_**

 _It was the bad part of the neighbourhood. Wade knew very well that. Yet he walked as though there wasn't even the_ slightest _chance of getting mugged. He reached over hesitantly and grabbed Peters hand. Peter could feel his cheeks flush and looked at Wade who was avoiding Peter's gaze. Peter squeezed his hand and huddled closer._

 _ **Life Of The Party**_

 _"Drinks all round!" Everyone cheered. Peter sighed and leant over to Weasel. "Does he ever-" "Stop? No. I guess that what I love about him. He never stops. He's always switched on, always ready for the worst possible scenario," "What do you mean?"_

 _ **You're Showing Off Again**_

 _And in that moment he flipped off the table, landing perfectly. Weasel grinned, "Wade had the worst life you can imagine, from the bat shit crazy Dad to the army to cancer to gun-for-hire, it's not exactly an easy life. I guess that's made him ready. Ready for anything. He's a good person," Peter glanced up at him, watching as the Mercs best friend shakes his dirty hair. "He just doesn't know how to express it,"_

 _ **And I Roll My Eyes**_

 _"Of course he is," Weasels eyes went dark. Peter looked up from his drink, that legally he shouldn't be in possession of, but had it anyway. He was only twenty, was going to be twenty one in a months time. "Listen Parker, as far as I know, you're the only other person he's shown his face to. He trusts you. He may be annoying, he may be a dick, he may be inappropriate and insane, but no one, deserves to treat him like shit. Not through the cancer, not through the years of abuse, not through Weapon X, now you better re-" "-Weapon X? The Torture Story? The experiments? The super soldiers? I thought that was just a myth. They say no ones ever. . ." Weasel simply looked at him as it all clicked. "How long was he there?" Weasel shrugged before saying, "None of us know. Wade lost track of time, we all assumed he was dead. But the fucker came back, now didn't he?"_

 _ **And Then You Pull Me In**_

Ever since that night Peter had held Wade in a new light _. "Please?" "No, Wade, this is dumb," He could see Wade pout and then felt bad. They were in Peter's apartment, Wade was standing up with his shoulders slightly hunched with self consciousness. He saw Wade's hands go to lift his hoodie up and over his head. Peter felt his walls breaking, before he could even think, he mumbled out a, "Fine,"_

 _ **I'm Not Much For Dancing**_

 _Wade's eyes lit up and Peter felt something stir in his stomach._ He _had made Wade smile like that. He let Wade pull him up, and watched as he pulled out his iPod, flicking through his songs. And as he listened he noticed it was not a dirty song, but an old song. A classic. Peter couldn't help but laugh as Space Oddity by David Bowie came on. "Didn't pick you for David Bowie fan," Wade grinned before holding out a hand and bowing slightly. Peter bit his lip and put his hand in Wade's._

 _ **But For You I Did**_

 _Wade pulled Peter closer, slowly and gently, pulling him close enough that their chests almost touched. Peter felt his cheeks flame as he looked into Wade's beautiful blue eyes._ Woah, since when were they beautiful? _Wade was staring at him with a small smile on his chapped lips. His hand trailed down Peters arm, soft and slow, moving to Peter's wrist. He opened Peters palm, pushing their hands up. Peter watched as Wade interlocked his fingers with Peter's own. He hesitantly placed his hand on Peters hip, barely touching. Peter rested his hand on Wade's shoulder, pulling him closer so that the distance closed, their chest finally touching. He could feel Wade's smile as he sighed into Peter's hair. Slowly his hand trailed from his hip, to his waist, around the small of his back, holding Peter in place. And slowly they started moving. Just on the spot. Peter rested his head against Wade's broad, hard chest. And softly at first, he could hear Wade singing the words, This is Major Tom to Ground Control, I'm stepping through the door. And I'm floating, in the most peculiar way. And the stars look very different today," And they danced all night, laughing at each other playing the air guitar in Thunderstruck. Slow dancing to Flame Trees. Grinding on each other during Pour Some Sugar On Me. Belting out I'll Make A Man Out Of You. Making dramatic interpretations of Eye Of The Tiger. Waltzing to The Ballad Of Mona Lisa. Before finally falling into the couch, hot, sweaty and exhausted. Falling asleep wrapped up in each other's scent and heat._


	5. Last First Kiss (Part 2)

**_Because I Love Your Hand Shake, Meeting My Father_**

 _"Hello Miss May. She's even more beautiful then you you said Petey," He says with a wink, leaning down and kissing her hand, like the charmer he is. Aunt May laughed and blushed. Peter rolled his eyes and watched Aunt May's reaction as Wade pulled his hood down expectantly. Aunt May just smiled and said, "Well you must be the Wade I've heard so much about," He responds with a grin, "All bad I hope?" Aunt May laughed. Tonight's going to be okay._

 _ **I Love The Way You Walk, With Your Hands In Your Pockets**_

 _"Wade!" Peter most definitely did not whine. Wade had took Peters keys, and put them in his pocket, walking a completely different direction to Peter's apartment. "I wanna show you something Baby Boy," Peter grinned, and stood in front of Wade, stopping him in his tracks. It was a chilly day and they were both wearing many layers. Peter plunged his hand into Wade's hoodies pocket, aiming to grab the keys. But he changed his mind and grabbed Wade's gloved hand out instead. Wade's hairless eyebrows rose as Peter simply grinned and said, "Lead the way, Sweetums,"_

 _ **How You'd Kiss Me When I Was, In The Middle Of Saying Something**_

 _"So that's when shit went down. A gun was pulled out of absolutely no where, so I-" A kiss to the cheek. It was all it took to silence him. And make him blush. And push Wade over a little bit. They were seated on the top of a building, the building they had met on, eating tacos. "Calm down Baby Boy. No need to get all worked up," Peter pouted and crossed his arms. "Doesn't mean you have to-" another kiss. This one on his bare nose. He felt his cheeks flame again as Wade chuckled softly._

 _ **There's Not A Day I Don't Miss, Those Rude Interruptions**_

Now Peter sat there, worrying over Wade, like he usually did when he was hurt, staring into the pretty blue eyes that shone sadly. "Petey?" Wade asked. Peter shook his head, refusing to believe that this was it. "Can I have one thing?" Peter felt the tears come to his eyes once more. Here Wade was, the man who had never gotten anything he wanted. Had never gotten anything he asked for. Never had time for himself. Never cared for himself. Asking for one last thing before his-no, don't Wade is not dying. Peter shook his head furiously. "Can I-Can I do something?" Peters nodding resumed as Wade pulled Peters head down and gently, hesitantly, carefully, leaving enough time for Peter to pull away if he wanted to, always making sure Peter was comfortable, pressed their lips together. It was slow, and sweet and _heart-shatteringly good_. And Peter was crying. He was crying and gripping Wade's shoulders because nothing, _nothing_ mattered anymore. Wade's lips were on his and his hand was in Peters hair and _Peter couldn't think._ Couldn't think about anything, anything except Wade. The way Wade's rough hands were soft in his hair. The way he kissed him gently. The way he _never wanted to stop_. He was faintly aware of the rest of the Avengers muttering near them, but _that didn't matter_. _Wade_. He touched Wade's face gently, holding it. Wade's grip in his hair was slipping, he had to break the kiss, had to tell him he loved him too. Had to. "I love you, I love you Wade, please, please stay, please,"

 _ **And Now I'll Go**_

Wade's starless eyes stared at the sky filled sky. His eyes lost their shine. Lost their life. Lost their beauty. His grin lost its malice. It's mischief. It's beauty. His skin stopped its non stop shifting. "WADE!" He kissed him. Smashed his lips against the older mans. But nothing happened. He choked on his next words, voice breaking ever so often, "WADE! Kiss me back! Kiss me back, you-you idiot!" No more Baby Boys. No more unnecessary groping. No more comments to make him blush. No more taco dates. No more witty comments. No more katana blades. No more maids outfits. _No. More. Wade._

 _ **Sit On The Floor Wearing Your Clothes**_

It was the day. The day no one knew they would ever have. Never knew they _didn't_ want. People tried to laugh. But it was like the laughter died with him. Like he died that day. Like _Peter_ died that day. Peter was in Wade's apartment. Surrounded by his things. Sitting in his clothes. Surrounded by his dying scent.

 ** _All That I Know_**

Peter didn't know much. Not anymore. And the things he did know, they didn't matter to him anymore. He didn't realise just how much his life revolved around the dumb mercenary. The beautiful mercenary. With the pretty blue eyes. And the unpredictable nature. And those _lips_ that made his head spin.

 ** _Is I Don't Know_**

He didn't know. What to do now? How did he cope with this? It was worse then when Gwen died and that was saying something. Wade. So full of life. And knowledge. And so much love. Peter didn't know. And the things he did know, didn't matter. They didn't matter. _Only Wade_. Only he mattered. He mattered too much, to be ripped from the universe. _From Peter_.

 ** _Never Thought We'd Ever Last Kiss._**

"WADE! NO!" Peter clutched him, kissing his mouth, his nose, the palm of his hand, everywhere. His hands were drenched in Wade's red blood. He remembered when he first met Wade. "Red?" He had asked. Wade had grinned and simply responded with, "It's so the bad guys can't see me bleed," He felt a hand on his shoulder, which he promptly shook off. "Peter," Peter shook his head, closing his eyes. "No," Tony Stark shook his head. "Peter, he's-" Peter screamed. He heard Natasha gasp at the sadness and terror that choked his next words. "NO! HE, HE'S ALIVE, HE'LL BE BACK, JUST-JUST GIVE HIM A MIN-" He broke off. Another hand appeared on his shoulder, this time Captain America, frowning down at him, his eyes shiny.

 ** _Never Imagined We'd End Like This_**

"NO! DON'T TAKE HIM-I CAN'T, I HAVE TO BE THERE WHEN HE WAKES UP! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Captain America grabbed Peter by his biceps, ripping him gently away from Wade body. "NO!" He kicked and screamed and punched and clawed but he wouldn't give. "Peter please-" Peter took this as his chance, throwing himself back to Wade's body. He wrapped his arms around his best friends chest, resting his face on his Wade's still chest.

 ** _Your Name Forever The Name On My Lips_**

"Wade, Wade, please, come on," he looked into Wade's still beautiful blue eyes. They would always be beautiful. His eyes were over flowing with tears. "Please Wade, please. PLEASE! PLEASE!?" He was torn away from Wade once again and he fought all the same. He would fight. Always. He would always fight for Wade. He didn't know much. But what he did. It didn't matter. Wade. Wade. _Wade. Wade. ._ .

 ** _So I Watch Your Life In Pictures Like I Used To Watch You Slee_** p

He looked up at the projection board. A picture of him and his Mum. A picture of him covered in bruises as a child. _An entire section, missing from his life_. Jumping straight to a picture of him with his new katanas and a grin on his face like a kid on Christmas. A picture of him in a soldiers uniform, pulling a funny face. A picture of him in combat. A picture of him with his thumbs up next to a smiling Nick Fury. _Wade had only ever been the one to make him smile._ A picture of all the people from Weapon X. A picture of Weasel. A picture of him with a peace sign up and an angry Logan, with his claws out. A drunk picture of him and Tony. A picture of when he first met Steve, his nervous smile. A picture of him and Peter. And another one with Wade kissing his cheek. And another one of Wade trying to copy Peters upside down Spiderman pose. Another one of Peter laughing and watching Wade stumble across his web.

 _ **And I Feel You Forget Me Like I Used To Feel You Breathe**_

Occasionally it's like Wade was telling them he was there. Even after the funeral. His knives would end up in weird places. His funeral booklet laying under a stool. Tacos magically appearing in Peters fridge. A window left open. The remote where Wade would put it. And other times, it felt like he was gone. Finally done with messing with Peters head.

 ** _And I Keep Up With Your Old Friends Just To Ask Them How You Are_**

He still talks with Weasel. They talk on the phone. Secondhand best friends, a potential lover. An odd couple, but Weasel was one of the only friends Wade had that he could stand.

 ** _I Hope It's Nice Where You Are_**

He wonders what Wade's doing in the after life. If he's partying with all his lost friends. If he's annoying the fuck out of the Angels. Or Satan. Who knows. But Wade was a good person. And he deserves a nice after life, in a nice place. Where ever he is.

 ** _I Hope The Sun Shines And It's A Beautiful Day_**

He hopes Wade is happy. And that he is looking out for Peter. But there is only so much he can do from where he is. Peter can't let anymore people die because of the Spiderman Curse. He can't be _happy_ , because Wade was his final chance at _happy_.

 ** _You Can Plan For A Change In The Weather And Time_**

Peter would do it. Today. He would do it. He would finally see Aunt May. Have Some Lunch. Visit Gwen's grave stone. Visit Wade's. He had put it off too much. The Avengers would understand. Logan would understand. He'd been a Debby Downer since Wade's passing. He had tried. And Wade would know that.

 ** _Just Like Our Last, Kiss_**

He was above the city skyline, the Empire State Building, to be exact. It was quite the climb. He could see everything. It was illuminated by the city streets and lights.

 ** _Forever The Name On My, Lips_**

He wouldn't be able to save everyone. That was what the Avengers were for. Saving people. He was just your Friendly Neighbourhood Spiderman.

 ** _Forever The Name On My, Lips_**

"I'm coming Wade,"

 ** _Just Like Our Last_**

All he knew. And it wasn't much. Was that the Spiderman Curse lived on. And it wouldn't stop.

 _Until Peter Died._


	6. It's Beside The Point (Part 1)

**REQUEST YO:**

 **Okay, so this was requested by CheekyXO and it was;**

 **I really like all three of these. Great job. I do have a request. I know its random ,but I've never seen anything like it so far. The Avengers have a camping trip( any kind of trip really) to bond and Peter takes the opportunity to confess to Wade.**

 **BTW thanks for liking my stories, Spideypool are my Marvel OTP**

 **:**

He would do it.

This weekend.

He had to do it.

He needed to do it.

Mainly because his Aunt May had been pestering him about the man that he hadn't shut up about for about three years.

And also he had promised himself to tell Wade fucking Wilson that he has been crushing on him since he fucking sang Stacy's Mom to him from a rooftop.

But that was beside the point.

The point was he was going to tell Wade Wilson, Deadpool, The Merc With A Mouth, The Regenerate Degenerate, that he was in love with him.

Fuck.

.

Peter was outside the door. He pondered over the weekend, and how this could effect his Avenger training and also how the Avengers saw him.

It shouldn't really matter, what the Avengers think.

But somewhere in his mind, it does seem very important.

Happiness or his childhood dream?

It was obvious Wade had liked him, for quite a while now actually. And at first it was annoying. The constant flirting, the random groping.

Peter just wanted Wade to go away.

But of course, that was never going to happen.

One day his mask was ripped off and Wade was outraged. Well, maybe not quite outraged. Maybe a little bit sorrowful and guilty.

"How's old are you?"

"That is my business to withhold,"

"Spidey, how. old. are. you,"

Peter had looked at him. His voice was gruff, his masks eyes comically narrowed. He had simply swallowed and responded with,

"Sixteen,"

Wade had sighed and just started muttering about how he had committed a grave and terrible mistake.

"Sorry to have bothered you Spidey,"

And then he had jumped into the night, quite literally, off of the skyscraper they had been residing on.

Peter was ecstatic. He was finally gone. He was free from the curse of Wade.

But it hadn't felt right, since he left.

Peter almost felt, lonely.

No Wade to be pestered by, no crude jokes, no free tacos, and most importantly no Wade. For four months. He was beginning to worry.

Finally Wade came back in town and Peter couldn't be more thrilled. When he saw him jumping from rooftop to rooftop, he landed in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Where have you been!?"

Wade had simply stared at him in a mild fluster.

"Four months Wade! And you left without an explanation! I'm your friend! You're supposed to tell your friends these things! I was so worried. Oh my god, you could've been dead!"

And with that, he proceeded to throw his arms around Wade's shoulders, gripping the broad mans shoulders tightly.

And since then, Peter has developed what seemed to be a small crush, resulting in a rather large one indeed.

Not that it was completely his fault.

Wade was very cute under that mask.

But all that was beside the point, as most things seem to be these days.

The point was that he realised that Wade was a very prominent part in Peter's life. An overwhelming presence that he couldn't get rid of, even when he wanted to.

So Peter sucked in his breath, swallowed the lump in his throat and pushed open the door to the designated meeting place.

Here goes nothing.

He was immediately greeted,

"Nebol'shoy pauk! How nice to see you made it!"

"Hey Tasha,"

She quickly embraced the slightly taller boy in her grip, shaking him around a little bit, causing them both to laugh. She let go and Peter was immediately attacked by Clint,

"Yes! Finally, Thor was about to kill me!"

"Then maybe you should stop saying things to make him want to hit you with his Hammer,"

"It Is Pronounced Mjölnir, Young Man Of Spiders, Not Just Hammer. How Dare You Dishonour It's Power!"

But Thor was smiling as he said the words in his too loud and booming voice. Peter smiled at him, before being pulled into a bone shattering hug.

"Hello Peter,"

"Hello Bruce,"

The two men shook hands, warms smiles on their faces.

"How are things?"

"Oh, you know. Shit,"

Bruce laughs before turning to Tony, Bucky and Steve.

"Finally! Can we go now!"

Tony says, pouting at his best friend. Bucky chuckles quietly, listening as Tony continues to whine to the Captain. Steve shakes his head, small smile on his face as he says,

"No Tony, one more,"

"I thought you were kidding,"

"Tony, Steve doesn't kid. He doesn't understand the concept of kid. And honestly I wish he did. Because nobody wants this,"

Steve gives a pointed look and elbows Bucky's rib, who is just grinning. Peter frowns slightly. Why does everyone hate Wade so much?

"Hello everyone!"

"Remind me why we're inviting him?"

Tony says, exasperation and disinterest plain in his voice and shadowing his features. Steve grimaces as Deadpool saunters in.

"Honestly Tony? I don't know,"

He was fully decked out in his red spandex and black leather suit. And with a quick scan of the Avengers, he felt suddenly very self conscious. They were all out of their gear, wearing a range of sweatpants and hoodies, even Thor, out of his Asgardian attire.

But that wasn't the most concerning thing. It probably had something to do with the glares and judging looks he was receiving.

But of course, being Deadpool, he simply said a quick joke and everyone rolled their eyes, carrying on about their business, throwing a few sly looks at Deadpool every so often.

But he was acclimated to those looks by now, as it had become a routine in his daily life. After all, with a face as disconcerting as his and a brain as similar, not many people bothered trying to understand you.

But anyway, Wade looked around nervously, glancing every so often at a door that he looks just about ready to bail out of, and glancing hopefully at the floor, as though it would swallow him whole. Adjusting his duffel bag, he tried to ignore the looks and how his skin prickled angrily.

It was not a good day.

Well.

It hadn't been a good week.

After being captured by the person he was supposed to gather intel about, sure put a toll on his forever shifting skin. Also, the girl he was supposed to spy on, happened to be a mad scientist, and the moment she learned about his regenerative healing factor she just had to try it out.

Just had to test its limits.

Just had to test his pain tolerance.

Wade shuddered momentarily, letting the voices swallow up his mind.

"Wade, you don't have to be here if you're uncomfortable?"

Peter said awkwardly from behind him.

Wade spun around so quick it was like he was never facing the other way.

"Spidey babe! When'd you get here?"

"Before you, did you-did you not see me?"

Wade blinked,

"Huh,"

Peter lifted an eyebrow,

"Why are you in your suit?"

Wade rubbed the back of his neck before shrugging slightly.

"Come on Peter, we've gotta go!"

"Are you sure your okay Wade?"

Even behind the mask Peter could see the wide comical grin, but he really wished it wasn't hidden behind a mask.

Peter understood why he didn't take it off.

But he really wish he would,

"Of course Baby Boy. And anyway, this day is about you, not me. You know, almost being an avenger and all,"

"Peter! Come on!"

Wade's grin slipped slightly, but came back full force and gave Peter a gentle push forward,

"That's our cue, sweet cheeks,"

Peter turned around, trying to hide the red that flushed his face at Wade's words.

.

 **Translations:**

 **Nebol'shoy pauk! = Little Spider!**


	7. At Your Service

**Wade's Drunk. He Works For The Military. Shit Goes Down. And Poor Peter Parker Doesn't Know What To Do. Warning: Extreme Fluff**

 **AKA: The One Where Drunk Wade Breaks In To Peter's Apartment, Thinking It Was Logan's Apartment, And He Really Should Call The Cops, But His Cat Has Taken A Liking To Wade And He Is Actually Kinda Cute, If Not Completely An Idiot.**

 **...**

"We were both young, when I first saw you!"

Peter opened his eyes groggily.

He looked around his bedroom, not noticing anything strange at first. Of course his room was a fucking mess, research for various reports, various camera lenses laying around, clothes splayed everywhere. Also, Zora, his rag doll, wasn't snuggled up against his side like she normally is, but that wasn't too disconcerting.

It was only when he heard a crash outside his room, too loud to be little Zora, did he realise why something was wrong.

There was someone in his apartment.

And that someone was _giggling_.

"Sing it with me Wolvy! Well she moves like this when you touch her like that! Wait!"

The giggling resumes as something else falls over.

"Shit! Fuck-sorry! That's not the right song!"

Peter scrunched up his eyebrows.

This has to be the weirdest robbery in all of New York.

He rolled over and got out of bed, moving to his closet, pulling out his baseball bat. And yes, as cliche as that is, this is New York. It's good to be prepared.

And it was totally against Peter's morals to have a gun on hand.

That, and a baseball bat was a whole lot more legal.

Cocking it on his shoulder he slowly walks over to the door, opening it slightly and peeking out.

On the floor behind his couch, was a _giggling_ mess.

He slowly stepped out, loosening his grip on the baseball bat a tiny bit. He tip toed his way around the couch to see a man sitting against the back of his couch giggling as Zora, who sat staring at him, tilted her head.

"When'd ya get a fuckin' cat Wolvy?! When'd ya ever have time to take care of a cat!?And a cat?! They call ya fuckin' Wolverine and here ya are, with a cat!"

He slurred out, before breaking into a fit of giggles. He finally looked up, noticing Peter standing there with a very confused look on his face,

"You're not Wolvy!"

Peter raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, he got a lot more sober, pulling a pistol out of nowhere,

"Who the fuck are you? What are you doing in Wolvy's house!?"

Peter lifted the bat, ready to hit him. His anxiety spiked suddenly, and he started shaking slightly.

"Wolvy? This is my apartment, and you-you're breaking and entering, and now you're-you're in possession of a gun,"

He lowered his gun slightly, looking around slowly.

"Not. . . House?"

His eyes suddenly widened and he dropped the gun, sliding it over to Peter before turning to apologise profusely,

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. I thought this was my friends house, and now I've freaking terrified you and held you at gun point. Wow, I am so sorry. About my drunkness and everything. Wait, you're not a lawyer are you? You won't sue me? This was totally accidental. Just my luck, finally get back from a mission and I'm about to get my pay check sued off. Fuck. I am so sorry. I'm supposed to crash at his house, and I thought this was his house and-"

"Okay stop,"

The man was silent, before bursting into another fit of giggles, pulling a bottle out of seemingly nowhere and taking a swig.

And this is when Peter took in the man sitting on his apartments shitty floor, leaning against his shitty couch, fucking giggling.

He was about six feet tall, broad shoulders, small waist, long legs. And all of it was hidden under a white, tight fitting navy attire.

 _Navy_.

He had several badges, littering the front of his pure white shirt. Patches and golden buttons littering the shoulders and left breast pocket. On his waist were dozens of pouches and a gun holster. On the floor a few metres beside him was a standard issue military duffel bag, filled with, presumably, clothes and what looked like a dagger or two of some sort. And there was a pristine white hat, (that Zora had now thought was a lovely bed, and was sitting on it), at the Drunk Sailors feet.

To which he was now giggling his face off about.

 _So there is a very heavily armed naval officer, sitting in the middle of my apartment, practically blind drunk and very disorderly. Great. Why can't I ever just have a normal day?_

Peter took this distraction to notice the mans dopey, smiling face.

 _Shit_.

The man had short blonde hair, cut in the general army style, if not longer. He had a slight brownish-blondish stubble, littering his straight jawline, giving him the rugged look. He had a small, rounded nose, plump lips with the straightest teeth, and the prettiest smile he had ever seen. His cheekbones were high and sharp, and he had exquisite blue eyes, that were sparkling in the light from the kitchen.

 _Okay, so there is a very heavily armed and an outrageously cute naval officer, sitting in the middle of my apartment, being adorably drunk and very pretty. Even better._

Peter went to pick up the phone when a squeal, yes, a squeal from the grown man on the floor watched the cat roll on her back.

 _This is farcical! Call the cops! Militant or not, he broke in here!_

"She's so cute! Oh my God!"

And then he _copied the cat_ , rolling onto his back, limbs in the air, and copying as she tilted her head at him. He then looked back over to Peter, proceeded to look him up and down, before biting his lip,

"Not as cute as you of course,"

 _Why must God curse me with such a smooth and adorable man!_

She stood up and brushed up against his arm, meowing softly at him. He sat up and she wound around him, pushing her head into his palm, purring loudly, eyes closed.

Peter had the phone in his hand, his finger hovering over the ' _Call_ ' button.

 _Well Fuck it._

That settles that then.

If Zora liked him, then he couldn't be all that bad, could he?

The Sailor was staying here, wasn't he?

"What's her name?"

He asks, picking her up gently as she crawls into his lap. Peter sighs silently in slight aggravation, rolling his eyes as he places the phone on the bench,

"Her name is Zora,"

The Sailor picks her up from under the front legs so that she is facing him. He puts their faces together and stage whispers,

"What a pretty name!"

Zora meowed softly, setting Wade off giggling, yet again. He dropped the black and tan rag doll, so she retaliates by rolling onto her back, tail swishing happily.

Once his laughs die down he turns to Peter,

"And what's your name, Baby Boy?"

Peter could feel a blush rise up on his cheeks, as he tried to will it to go away. He responds quietly, voice a few notes higher than it normally is,

"Peter,"

The man hums in approval, before saying wistfully,

"Peter. Petey. Petey Pie. You have a pretty name too. And a very pretty face. Too pretty. God bless your parents for mating. Come sit Peterina,"

Peter giggles softly, before telling him to stop. Normally Peter would quieten down at the mention of his parents. But that was quite a funny sentence and he couldn't help it. Peter sits down in front of him, cross legged, placing the bat on the floor next to the gun. The man just grins lazily at him, and _damn, that grin is breathtaking._

"What's yours?"

"Captain Wade W. Wilson, of the 99th, at your service Baby Boy,"

Peter felt his eyebrows raise a little further up his forehead.

" _Captain_?"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool, get to drive the vessels, shoot stuff. But I don't shoot people, well, with the intent to kill. But it's either you or them,"

He mumbles the last bit sadly, rubbing Zora's stomach. He looked at Peter through his fluttery eyelashes and _hey, there goes all signs of oxygen. Is it hot in here?_

Peter says awkwardly,

"You seem a little, young. . . To be Captain,"

"I'm that good Baby Boy. That, and I joined the Navy as early as I could,"

"Woah, the dedication is real. I wish I had the motivation to do something like that. So, you said you just got back from a Mission?"

He nods, somehow pulling off being playfully serious.

"Oh yeah. Top secret stuff Baby Boy. Four months and sixteen days. But enough about me, Baby Boy, what about you?"

Peter blushed, every. single. god. damn. time. the. words. came. out. of. his. mouth. He shuffled around, mumbling that his name was in fact Peter, Zora brushing up against his leg before walking along Wade's legs to sit on his lap, facing Peter. With her head tilted almost as though she cared, Peter began speaking,

"Just going through college. Trying to scrape enough money to afford it and this shitty apartment. I am studying various sciences and photography, but that's just like a hobby,"

"Hey! It's not too bad. Hobbies are good. Science huh? Cute little nerd are we?"

Peter pushed his foot out to knock the Sailors foot, who just giggled again. He was extremely giggly. Must've been the Type of Drunk where everything was laugh worthy. Peter was the Type of Drunk that you could dare him to do anything, whether it be jump into a fountain, or run naked down Fourth Street and he would do it. And that's why Peter doesn't get drunk very often.

It was silent for a while, Wade playing with Zora, who was enjoying the attention. And Peter, well, he totally wasn't watching the muscles under Wade's shirt shift as he played with Zora. Nope. He wasn't admiring the swiftness he moved with. Of course not. Or the fact that he totally wouldn't mind if Wade was the Type of Drunk that got their clothes off. _That wasn't the point._

"Can I see some pictures?"

He asks suddenly, looking into Peters brown eyes.

"Th-They're not that good,"

He says, pushing off the floor and moving to his bedroom. He looked around, trying to find his laptop and his new camera.

After locating both those things he heard another crash and rushed out to see Wade holding up his coat stand.

"Stay!"

He spoke softly. Gently he took his hands off, as though it would fall over at any moment and he would have to catch it.

Peter watched with a smile on his face as Wade backed away, repeatedly telling it to stay.

He placed his laptop and the camera on the makeshift coffee table, which just so happened to be the box the bed came in.

He got up to see Wade knocking into another piece of furniture.

Laughing, Peter stood up and walked over to the Captain. He touched Wade gently on the back and Wade turned around, a sheepish grin on his face.

"I swear, I'm not normally this clumsy,"

"Oh I'm sure you aren't,"

And in a split second decision, Peter reached down and grabbed his hand, turning to walk off toward the couch, dragging the stumbling man behind him. And to also hide the redness of his cheeks.

He gently pushed Wade down on the couch, then proceeding to sit down next to him. Their knees brushing as he leant down to open the folder containing his recent pictures.

"Umm, these ones were for a concert,"

He clicked the screen and watched Wade's face as he flicked through them. He had a look of severe concentration and awe.

Peter couldn't help smiling at him as he sat back to look between him and the photos.

"These. . . These are amazing Petey,"

Peter bit his lip before saying,

"Yeah?"

Wade stood up and pointed at him, before declaring,

"Yes! Peter. . ."

He leaned down, trailing of suggestively,

"Parker,"

He then straightened back up and looked like he was addressing an audience,

"Peter Parker! The Greatest photographer of our time! Peter, these are amazing! I can think of several people that would buy stuff like this. Especially for pictures of Gerard Way. Damn that man is beautiful, inside and out. Fuck, I'd let that man do anything to me, kill me, stand on me, fuck me, I wouldn't care,"

Peter was giggling and blushing and and choking slightly and waving him off,

"No! Seriously! I have a mate of mine that is looking for a photographer for his wedding! And man that kid is loaded! He is so desperate for one, his Mrs is going off her head 'cause the wedding is almost here and they forgot all about the photographer. I heard he was gonna pay the photographer five hundred dollars an hour! And ten bucks a photo!"

"No way,"

Wade nodded enthusiastically, grabbing Peters hands and pulling him up to stand next to him,

"Yes way! You gotta do it Petey!"

Peter looked at their joined hands and had to try and fight off the grin. Man, he was like a school girl with a crush. Blushing every time Wade said Peter's name.

 _This was not at all how you were supposed to meet a potential boyfriend._

Peter decided to give it a shot,

"Only if you'll be there,"

Wade looked taken aback, before a small blush rose on his cheeks.

"I-I-I guess, y-yeah. I don't have a d-date, umm,"

Peter almost squealed right there.

 _He can't be real. No one can be this adorable. It's not fair._

"I-I um, would you, I mean. . . I-You, would you, I mean-"

"-Wade-"

"-Y'know, cause-Wait, what?"

 _Say it! Say yes! Do it._

Peter stuttered out,

"You-you smell like beer,"

What was that!? I blew it! Oh my God!

But to Peters surprise, Wade laughed. He let go of Peters hands and fell onto the couch laughing. Peter started laughing too, less enthusiastically because he had blew it, his (probably) only chance.

 _He probably isn't even gay. Fuck._

"Sorry. I can't normally get drunk, but I'm not drunk, I swear,"

Peter laughed sitting on the couch next to Wade. He ruffled his blonde hair slightly before sending a grin at Peter,

"What do you mean you can't get drunk? You're drunk now,"

Wade just grinned at him, showing of his perfect teeth and beautiful smile. Peter couldn't help but smile back.

 **...**

 **Quick question, Is 'Who'dve' a word? Cause I have been using it since, will since practically birth, and it has only now just occurred to me that it might not even be a word.**

 **Oh Tumblr, the only reason I can write a story.**


End file.
